Cooties
by daisygirl101
Summary: "Cooties" - Disease that the opposite sex has that gives you a reason to not be around them. / An imaginary problem that little kids use as an excuse not to touch or go near someone. .:Shameless Fluff:.


I finished LIE :D I liked it! Haters gonna hate, but I think I'm gonna play it again.

This piece is a bit of a companion to my other Francy story, _Over the Years_. More inspiration than anything else, as these two pieces don't take place in the same timeline.

Now that I've confused you all, let us begin.

Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys © Simon & Schuster Inc.

* * *

><p><em>~7~<em>

The three young sleuths sat around Nancy's room. They were attempting to play a game of Go Fish, but Joe wasn't having any of it. He was more focused on Nancy, much to Frank's strange disliking.

"Got any two's?" Nancy asked Frank. He shook his head and she drew a card sorrowfully. Joe stared off into space until Frank nudged him.

"Joe, it's your turn," Frank said with an annoyed tone. Joe sighed and placed his cards on the floor.

"I don't think I wanna play anymore, Frank. I'm bored," Joe groaned. Frank shook his head and picked up the cards off the floor. He stood to put them back in their box and into the drawer by her bed. Joe scooted over next to Nancy with a wide grin. Nancy gave him a smile, not knowing what he was up to. Joe scooted closer and Nancy gave a glare and scooted away.

"Joe. You have cooties. Stay over there," she warned. But Joe didn't listen. He scooted closer, which made Nancy jump to life with a squeal. Both children wore playful smiles as Nancy used Frank as a shield. Frank dropped the cards in surprise at the girl who had her arms wound around his neck.

"Whoa! Nan, what's going on?" Frank asked as he turned to face Nancy. She hung onto Frank like a lifeline.

"Joe has cooties and he was gonna give 'em to me!" Nancy yelled. Frank hugged Nancy. Joe humphed.

"What about Frank? How come he doesn't have cooties?" Joe questioned.

"Because Frank is my hero right now!" Nancy yelled with laughter. Frank laughed along and Joe gave a crooked smile.

Nancy and Frank continued to defend one another from Joe's cooties for the rest of the day.

_~10~_

"And then she kissed me! Girls have cooties, but I really like her!" Joe exclaimed as he walked into the living room with Frank and Nancy in the Hardy household. They plopped down onto the couch that faced the TV. Joe reached for the remote first before the other two could even consider it.

"I don't know Joe. All the evidence so far disproves the existence of cooties," Nancy declared. Frank bit his lip in thought, wondering if he should voice his idea.

"Nope. Girls have cooties," the nine-year-old Joe decided.

"Then boys have cooties too," Nancy replied. Frank chuckled.

"Alright, then I propose an experiment," Frank suggested. Nancy, who was nestled between the brothers, sat up instantly.

"What's your plan?" Nancy asked curiously.

"Kiss me," Frank said as he casually looked at Nancy. Nancy didn't know what to say. She liked Frank, but he was her best friend, and she'd never kissed a boy before. "If I get sick first, then you have cooties. But if you get sick first, then I have cooties. Deal?" Joe looked back and forth between the two ten-year-olds. He knew Frank had a thing for Nancy, but never thought he'd take it this far. Nancy drummed her fingers before making a decision.

"Okay," she finally answered. Frank smiled and leaned in. His lips were warm and comforting. The kiss was innocent and lasted a few seconds, but still excited Nancy. They pulled back and smiled. "Now we wait," Nancy said. Frank nodded and the two leaned back onto the couch, with Nancy cuddled between the Hardy brothers.

Joe was the only one who got sick the next day.

_~14~_

"Happy New Years!" The four teens declared. They knocked their clear plastic cups filled with sparkling apple cider together with laughter. It was finally midnight, and a new year awaited them. Iola smiled with Joe as they lied on the couch together. Frank and Nancy were sitting on the floor, laughing as they drank down the cider. Iola gave Joe a kiss on the cheek- although they weren't dating, they were the best of friends. Joe chuckled and rubbed her slobber off his cheek.

"Thanks for the cooties, Iola," Joe replied. Iola laughed and hugged Joe.

"Awww, I remember when you came home and declared Iola gave you cooties," Frank cooed. Nancy laughed along with him.

"I remember that too!"

"I think we _all _remember that, isn't that right, you two?" Joe asked as a faint blush covered Frank and Nancy's cheeks. Iola suddenly looked interested.

"What happened, Joe?" She asked curiously. Joe nudged Frank with his foot.

"This guy," he nudged Nancy next, "and this girl decided they would kiss to determine if the legend of cooties was real," Joe explained. Frank rubbed the back of his head and Nancy found interest in her drink.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Iola declared. The two detectives on the floor turned to face the two on the couch.

"It was cute until I was the one that got sick," Joe mumbled. Iola laughed.

"Well whether cooties are real or not, I'm glad the legend exists if it brought us all closer," Iola decided.

Frank and Nancy couldn't help but have the same thought.

_~17~_

Frank swung the door open to Nancy's house firmly and carried her inside with Joe close behind. Another flash of lightning accompanied the cold rain outside.

"Candles are in the kitchen, Joe," Frank instructed. Joe rushed off without question. No power meant no heat. Frank set her on the couch and pulled her jacket off. He tackled her socks and boots next. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her thin frame. Frank yanked off his own shoes and socks before pulling his own jacket off.

Joe ran back into the living room and lit the fireplace. He set the candles on the table and lit them quickly. He picked up Nancy's wet clothes and ran off to find more blankets. Frank sat on the couch and pulled Nancy into his lap. She curled into him and shivered. Frank was now soaking wet thanks to Nancy's sopping wet body. Her wet hair rested against his cheek. He pulled his arms tightly around her and squeezed.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay. Joe and I are here. You're okay," Frank cooed. Joe ran back in and tossed a heavy quilt around the two. Frank nodded his thanks to his younger brother, who sped off to find more flashlights or heaters.

"F-f-Frank?" Nancy stuttered.

"Yes Nan?"

"I'm sorry if-f-f I get you s-s-sick," she shivered out. Frank chuckled and pulled her closer.

"The worst thing you've ever given me is cooties, Nancy."

Frank knew that wasn't the truth. He had fallen into a sickness of love with Nancy Drew.

_~21~_

Joe, Vanessa, Callie, Frank, Nancy, and Ned all sat around a round table enjoying a pizza at the River Heights Pizza Shoppe. Laughs and smiles were exchanged as old friends were finally able to be reunited.

"Want a bite, babe?" Vanessa offered Joe a bite of her slice of pizza. Joe stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"No way do I want your cooties," Joe stated.

"What?" Vanessa laughed.

"Let's just say we've all had some interesting cootie experiences," Nancy chuckled. Joe proudly told the story of 'experimenting' with cooties much to the protests of the two detectives.

"And they kissed! And I ended up as the one getting sick. Can you believe these two?" Joe questioned with laughter. Vanessa laughed along, and even Frank and Nancy couldn't keep back their chuckles.

Neither Ned nor Callie looked amused.

_~24~_

It was raining that night. Frank drove his car into her driveway, not knowing whether she'd be pleased to see him or not.

They'd fought. Not just a couple's playful banter, either. This had been their first real fight since they got together two years ago.

It was over something stupid. Something Frank knew he shouldn't have brought up. Something Frank regretted a lot. He'd mistakenly mentioned the possibility of her staying behind on the next case because of his concern for her. She absolutely flipped out. She had told him that just because she was a woman didn't give him the right to belittle her, and she could take care of herself. Frank loved her; he didn't want to give up on her, especially not with what he had originally planned to ask her.

He slowly walked up to the front porch. It had taken him thirteen hours to get to her. Thirteen long, very lonely hours. Frank couldn't help but hope this would be worth something.

Frank knocked on the door. It was already ten; he was hoping Nancy was still awake. The door swung open slowly to reveal a redheaded woman in her sweats and tank top. Frank didn't care what she looked like. The detective was always beautiful to him. She looked surprised to see him on her front porch.

"Frank?"

"Hi Nancy," he stuttered out. She raised an eyebrow, as if asking why he was on the porch.

"Did you drive here?" Nancy asked curiously.

"Yes," Frank said seriously. She looked shocked now.

"Frank, you didn't have to…"

"Yes, I did. I have to apologize for what I said. You're Nancy Drew, for God's sake, you could do anything on your own if you wanted to. What I'm asking now is if you'll let me tag along," Frank finished. Nancy smiled.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that, Frank. Will you take me and all my cooties back?" Nancy asked with a smile as she stepped onto the front porch with him.

"Only if you will marry me and all my cooties," Frank replied quietly. Nancy froze for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"Yes, Frank, I will marry you."

_~25~_

Frank spun Nancy across the dance floor in her white dress. Her laughter rang out and made him smile. He set her down and they continued to dance.

"A lot different than pretending to be married, isn't it?" Frank asked.

"This is a lot better," Nancy said as she tucked her head into the curve of his neck. He held her waist tightly and sighed.

"All these cases and this is the first real dance we've shared. We're not trying to distract anyone. We're not worried about distracting ourselves. We're not on a mission. For once, it's really nice," Frank explained. Nancy pecked his lips with a smile.

"This is nice. We've never danced for recreation during a case. I guess we're too set on our other goals," Nancy replied. He twirled her and she returned to him. Frank could see Joe dancing with his fiancé, Vanessa, over Nancy's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad Joe is happy too," Frank said. Nancy turned her head to look at them.

"Me too. I'm just glad he got over his fear of cooties," Nancy joked. Frank couldn't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't say he's over it yet. Just because he kisses her doesn't mean there's no fear," Frank joked in reply. He kissed his wife lightly. "I love you, Nancy Hardy."

"I love you too, Frank."

"At least you don't have a fear of cooties," Frank said with a chuckle. Nancy smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Nope. We get to share cooties now, whenever we want."

"Good, because I've always loved your cooties."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I personally liked <em>Over the Years <em>better, but not too shabby I say. Not too shabby.

I want to pick up another Supermystery and since I've already read a couple out of order, I can't decide which one to read next. I want another one with Frank and Nancy feels. Any personal favorites out there? (I've already read _Secrets of the Nile_,_ The Last Resort_, _Dead on Arrival_, and _Double Crossing_.)

How are y'all doing anyway? I missed you guys!


End file.
